Key storage devices are known. Some known key storage apparatus include keys that are retractable or that pivot out of a case. However, typically these key storage apparatus are bulky and only contain one key. Generally, these keys are for automobiles and include several other buttons and mechanisms on the key fob, resulting in a bulky storage apparatus which only stores one designated key.
Some key storage devices store multiple keys. Some key storage devices even incorporate a pivoting key, however, none of these key storage devices utilize a retaining pin/spring arrangement. Moreover, none of the known key storage devices use an adapter that enables the installation of multiple standard or original keys in the storage apparatus.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a compact, convenient, easy to use and attractive key storage device that is capable of being loaded by its user with standard keys for easy use and organization of same. There is also a need for a compact, flat device that will not damage fabric, such as a person's pants or purse as will happen when loose keys are carried on a regular key chain.
There is a further need in the art for an apparatus that allows users to conveniently store, carry and use household and other common keys (e.g. keys for locks, auto, safe boxes, and the like) in a device that organizes the keys and can conveniently deploy a specific, user-selected key at the push of a button.